In general, washing apparatuses, which are used to wash clothes using frictional force between the clothes and water, are classified into front-loading type washing apparatuses and top-loading type washing apparatuses.
A top-loading type washing apparatus includes a pulsator configured to generate a water stream at the bottom of a rotary tub, which contains clothes, together with the rotary tub, washes the clothes using the water stream generated by the pulsator, and spin-dries the clothes using centrifugal force generated by rotating the rotary tub.
The pulsator of the top-loading type washing apparatus rotates both in a washing mode and a spin-drying mode, and the rotary tub rotates only in the spin-drying mode. Since the top-loading type washing apparatus includes a coupling selectively transmitting rotational force to the rotary tub and a clutch assembly moving the coupling, the close may be entangled causing a noise when a position of the coupling is switched.